debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Panty Anarchy
|-|Panty= |-|Angel Form= Summary Panty Anarchy (アナーキー・パンティ Anākī Panti, transliterated as "Anarchy Panty") is one of the two lead protagonists in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the younger of the Anarchy sisters. Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B to 5-A Name: Panty Anarchy Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Angel, Ghost Hunter Attack Potency: Planet level to Large Planet Level (Comparable to Scanty, who is comparable to Kneesocks, can fight and harm Stocking) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Stocking, who ran into outer space) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight with Scanty, her guns are faster than Stocking's swords) Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to bullets from Scanty) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely Class K (Can lift the Ultimate Weapon, which is made from thousands of panties and stockings) Striking Strength: Planet level to Large Planet Level Durability: Planet level to Large Planet Level (Superior to Garterbelt, who survived a meteor falling on him, comparable to Stocking, who was unharmed by being sneezed away by the moon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters, several kilometers with Super Weapon or Ultimate Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Toon Force, Acrobatics, Cloth Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (Anarchy sisters can transform any piece of cloths into a holy weapon), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction and Explosion Manipulation (Dedicates herself to killing ghosts, these explode whenever they are killed by the Anarchies, Bullets from her guns explode on contact), Power Nullification, Purification and Transformation (Type 1, can transform into her angel form, by transforming, the Anarchies negate negative effects on them, such as being transmutated), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6, survived being chopped into pieces), Regeneration (Low-High, scaling to Chuck, who regenerated from being liquified), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High, scaling to Stocking), Fusionism (Can merge multiple weapons into one), Flight (Can fly in her angel form), Earth Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation (Made a heart shaped crater that lifted pink smoke), Invisibility (Can turn invisible), Supernatural Luck (Always wins in the casino due to massive luck), Energy Projection (Holy weapons can shoot energy), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived being shocked with the intent to kill), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can tank hits from Scanty's weapons which induce these effects) Standard Equipment: Backlace, See Through Intelligence: Average, Gifted regarding combat (Can hit other bullets, she does this multiple times, capable of intercepting Stocking in the middle of attacking) Weaknesses: She's a nymphomaniac Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Backlace': Panty's weapon is a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which is capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans; however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. Panty is also able to transform other people's underwear in guns, but the weapon design can vary drastically depending on the wearer, with some, like Brief's, proving to be even more capable than Panty's own. *'Super Weapon:' An enhanced weapon used against Santa Claws, Panty's Super Weapon manifests in the form of a massive, two-handed greatsword. This weapon is powerful enough to destroy most of Daten City with just the backlash of its attack. *'The Ultimate Weapon:' The Ultimate Weapon is Panty's and Stocking's most powerful weapon, formed by combining a vast quantity of both panties and stockings into a massive cannon. Its power is so great that it must first be authorized by Judgement first before being used, and Corset was terrified of what would happen if he were hit by it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Tier 5 Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Angels Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Superhumans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Cloth Users Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Wind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Energy Users